greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aaron Lustig
Aaron Lustig played William Benson in the season sixteen Grey's Anatomy episode My Shot. Career Filmography *''Blood Type'' (2018) *''War Dogs'' (2016) *''Guilt by Association'' (2015) *''Mindslip (short)'' (2014) *''The Five-Year Engagement'' (2012) *''Blue-Eyed Butcher'' (2012) *''Family Practice'' (2011) *''The Rum Diary'' (2011) *''Due Date'' (2010) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) *''Family Dinner (short)'' (2009) *''Thank You for Smoking'' (2005) *''Jane Doe: Vanishing Act'' (2005) *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) *''Surviving Gilligan's Island: The Incredibly True Story of the Longest Three Hour Tour in History'' (2001) *''Bedazzled'' (2000) *''Gun Shy'' (2000) *''Blood Type'' (1999) *''Tuesdays with Morrie'' (1999) *''Murder in Mind'' (1997) *''The Relic'' (1997) *''Pinocchio's Revenge'' (1996) *''After Jimmy'' (1996) *''If These Walls Could Talk'' (1996) *''The Late Shift'' (1996) *''An Element of Truth'' (1995) *''A Mother's Prayer'' (1995) *''Stuart Saves His Family'' (1995) *''Boys on the Side'' (1995) *''Scanner Cop II'' (1995) *''Girth of a Nation'' (1994) *''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994) *''The Shadow'' (1994) *''No Dessert, Dad, Till You Mow the Lawn'' (1994) *''Ray Alexander: A Taste for Justice'' (1994) *''Monkey Trouble'' (1994) *''I'll Do Anything'' (1994) *''The Day My Parents Ran Away'' (1993) *''Empty Cradle'' (1993) *''The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them'' (1992) *''Bad Channels'' (1992) *''Roadside Prophets'' (1992) *''Memoirs of an Invisible Man'' (1992) *''L.A. Story'' (1991) *''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) *''Darkman'' (1990) *''Summer Dreams: The Story of the Beach Boys'' (1990) *''The Operation'' (1990) *''Alien Nation'' (1989) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) *''Naked Lie'' (1989) *''Leap of Faith'' (1988) *''Lily in Love'' (1984) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2019) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2016) *''Transparent'' (2016) *''Angie Tribeca'' (2016) *''Major Cimes'' (2015) *''Supergirl'' (2015) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2015) *''Perception'' (2015) *''Twisted'' (2013) *''The Young and the Restless'' (1996-2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2011) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2011) *''90210'' (2011) *''The League'' (2010) *''Chuck'' (2010) *''NCIS'' (2010) *''Boston Legal'' (2004-2008) *''Cold Case'' (2007) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2006) *''Monk'' (2006) *''Criminal Minds'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2005) *''Without a Trace'' (2004) *''Jack & Bobby'' (2004) *''The Practice'' (2003) *''She Spies'' (2003) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2002) *''Charmed'' (2002) *''Family Law'' (2000-2002) *''FreakyLinks'' (2001) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2000) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1999) *''Will & Grace'' (1999) *''Ally McBeal'' (1999) *''Family Guy'' (1999) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1998-1999) *''Brimstone'' (1998) *''The Pretender'' (1998) *''Sports Night'' (1998) *''NYPD Blue'' (1995-1998) *''Caroline in the City'' (1998) *''Michael Hayes'' (1998) *''Pensacola: Wings of Gold'' (1997) *''Moesha'' (1997) *''Rugrats (short)'' (1997) *''Spy Game'' (1997) *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' (1997) *''Men Behaving Badly'' (1997) *''Nash Bridges'' (1997) *''Unhappily Ever After'' (1996) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1994-1996) *''Party of Five'' (1996) *''Dave's World'' (1995) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1995) *''The Crew'' (1995) *''Dream On'' (1995) *''Women of the House'' (1995) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1995) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1994) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1994) *''Martin'' (1993) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1993) *''Mad About You'' (1993) *''Family Dog'' (1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1991-1993) *''Flying Blind'' (1993) *''Married... with Children'' (1992) *''The Royal Family'' (1992) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''Coach'' (1991) *''Reasonable Doubts'' (1991) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991) *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' (1991) *''Good Grief'' (1991) *''Empty Nest'' (1990) *''The Bradys'' (1990) *''Blind Faith (mini-series)'' (1990) *''Family of Spies (mini-series)'' (1990) *''Falcon Crest'' (1990) *''ALF'' (1989) *''Dallas'' (1989) *''China Beach'' (1988) *''The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd'' (1988) *''A Year in the Life'' (1988) External Links * * Category:Actors